With Friends Like This Who Needs Enemies?
by BlueBully
Summary: Snow figures out that Bigby is ticklish and just lets him have it. F/M Tickle Fic


**Wrote this one in first-person from Bigby's POV. Just thought I'd give it a try.**

 **Again, warning for a ton of swear words. ;)**

It all started that one day. After that fucking lowlife Tweedle Dum sucker punched me from behind just when I was about to apprehend his brother, Dee. And if that wasn't bad enough then those two fuckers proceeded to kick the shit out of my ribs while I was unconscious. Left me feeling pretty sore when I woke up.

Luckily Snow hadn't caught up until after they had already fled. Her safety was high on my priorities and I wouldn't want her messing with the likes of them, though of course she would tell me that she could take care of herself if I ever brought it up.

After her trying to make light of the situation and helping me up off the dirty alley floor she then insisted on checking out my wounds. The bloody gash on the back of my head was already under control, but then she just went right for it, pushing up my shirt to look at the bruises on my sides.

Which would've been fine, but then she started pressing and probing along my ribs with her fingers asking if "this" hurt or if "that" hurt. It actually was doing the opposite of hurting and as she persisted I found that I couldn't help myself. I snorted a suppressed laugh and I flinched away.

I tried not to, but I did and I could see that she noticed out of the corner of my eye. I was pretty fuckin' relieved that she didn't press the matter further and promptly lowered my shirt back down so we could continue on with our investigation.

I wish I'd have known what she was thinking after that. So I could've been more prepared for what I had coming my way. Now here I was a couple weeks later, right in the predicament I'd been hoping to avoid.

I was on the floor in my office and Snow was hovering over me, her legs straddled about my waist even with her usual long skirt on, but it didn't seem to phase her one bit. She was in complete control of the current situation.

How'd she get me on the floor, you ask? Well I'd been leaning on the back two legs of my desk chair with my feet up on my desk and it didn't take much effort from her to push me over. And then she pounced. I didn't stand a chance.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" She crowed with glee as she viciously attacked me in the most juvenile way one could imagine.

You probably guessed it. That crazy woman was tickling the ever living hell out of me. She apparently had not forgotten what she'd witnessed that day.

The ribs had naturally been her first target since she knew for a fact she'd get a reaction, and the way her fingers were squeezing and wriggling between them was pure torture. I just could not stop laughing and I felt like a fuckin' idiot.

"Hahahahah! Snow, dohon't do thaahaahaaat!" I was beyond embarrassed. Mortified even that she saw me like this.

It pains me to admit it, but I'm pretty fuckin' ticklish. More ticklish than a guy like me should be, and I'd luckily managed to guard that secret for decades up until that fateful day.

I suppose having a beautiful gal like Snow figure it out wasn't too bad. Come to think of it I really didn't mind this position that we were in, though it was hard for me to fully appreciate it while being mercilessly tickled. I really couldn't take this shit.

"Hmm, not that? What about this?" Well fuck me. She'd gotten past the defenses of my tightly clamped arms and those evil fingers were now crawling around in my armpits. You should've seen the more than amused look on her face when I made that squealing sound.

This couldn't get any more fuckin' humiliating.

"EEEHEEEEHEEHeeheeheee! Nooooooo! I meheheant don't tihihihihihiiiick...Stahahahahaahaahaaaap!" I was flopping around like a beached fish with my feet kicking and colliding with damn near everything that was around us. Nothing like doing a little redecorating I suppose.

My desk was now shoved up against the door, though I guess that would keep any nosy fucks from barging in. Course the walls in this damn place seemed to be paper thin at times so I'm sure there was at least someone hearing all my hollering.

Hopefully they wouldn't be able to translate it and would assume I was just getting my brains fucked out. Yes, people would expect me to be doing that in my office, and I'd rather have them think less of me than to know what was really going on; that my petite boss had the big, bad wolf pinned down and was tickling him within an inch of his life.

My reputation would be tarnished forever. She continued digging deep into my armpits and I was desperate to get the overwhelming sensations to stop. I could tell she was having a lot of fun with this though and tough shit for me, mercy was the last thing on her mind.

She was deceptively strong, or maybe it's because I was feeling as weak as a newborn pup and could only feebly wriggle and squirm beneath her. I tried pushing at her arms, but having lost all my strength it had no effect and only allowed her better access to my ticklish spots.

Who the fuck am I kidding? My whole body was one giant ticklish spot.

"Coochie coochie coochie coo, Mr. Wolf!" She grinned as she teased me and if I hadn't already been blushing then that would've done it. Luckily my face was so red from laughing hysterically that she couldn't tell.

She went after my ribs again and I attempted to roll over to at least guard one side, but that invited her to plunge her fast-moving fingers straight into my gut. My reaction of spasming muscles, screeching laughter and immediately flopping back over onto my back while trying to curl up told her that she'd hit gold.

"Oh? Right there, huh?" Her face lit up like a fuckin' Christmas tree as her fingers scribbled like crazy over my belly.

"Waaahahahahahah! Hahahahahahahaahaa!" I was laughing harder than ever, and even with the large capacity of my lungs I was finding it difficult to catch my breath. My stomach was my weak spot, only second to the bottoms of my feet, though I prayed that would never be discovered.

Having my belly tickled or stroked additionally had another embarrassing effect to the tune of my right leg reflexively twitching like some happy mutt.

I wasn't surprised to see a look of adoration come over Snow's face as she watched my leg spasm. She probably thought it was "cute" and I'd no doubt be hearing about it later. Well my reputation just went down another point there.

Tears welled up in my eyes when she got near my navel, and my breath would hitch whenever one of her fingers would squirm down into it.

Funny how something so small could render me into this state of helplessness, but I guess everyone has their Achilles heel. Snow definitely noticed how ticklish my bellybutton was, but then it seemed she finally was starting to feel some sympathy.

"Do you give up yet, Sheriff?" She asked, a smirk returning to her face.

Oh yeah, forgot to mention that me being in this position was sort of from my own doing. From my own goddamn stubbornness, but that was just in my nature. My will to be hard-headed though was at it's end with her tickling my bellybutton and I had to blink back the tears as I nodded and choked out a response.

"Al...Alrihihihiiight! I'll do it! I'll dooo iiiit! Pleeeheeheeeease!" She had me begging fair and square and I was so grateful when she finally stopped.

She allowed me to gulp in plenty of air and made sure I had calmed down a bit before she went on with her quest to playfully mock me.

"Now lets try this again, ahem...Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin," she smiled, waiting for me to reply to that ridiculous line from one of my stories as I frowned and took in a deep breath. I tried to stall even further, but she wasn't having it and reached down to tickle my sides again.

"Hahah! Ok ok ok!" I laughed and managed to grab her hands this time before sighing in defeat, "...I'll huff...and I'll puff...and I'll blow your house down." Her eyes crinkled in amusement, feeling triumphant that at long last she got me to say that.

"There. Now was that so hard? Though I certainly don't mind that you resisted. It was more fun that way," she giggled as I rolled my eyes before she climbed off of me. I stood up with a grunt and adjusted my tie.

"You know I actually never said that, right? That was just some bullshit Colin and his brothers made up to make me sound like a fuckin' douche," I growled and re-righted my upset desk chair so I could sit down in it.

"Well, you did sort of destroy their houses. Can you blame them?" She asked with a brow raised as I fumbled to light a cigarette before inhaling on it excessively. Even though all that laughing had made my body go into a relaxed state my nerves still hadn't fully come down to normal yet.

"Can they blame me for being hungry? They had their place on the food chain and I had mine. But I don't do that stuff anymore so lets not talk about it," I was already reaching for my next cigarette.

"You mean, eating Fables?" I paused and glanced over at her for stating the obvious before spitting out the last bit of my cigarette and lighting the new one.

"Right. I don't eat people anymore," I huffed as I finally began to relax, but I could tell that she was mad at herself for having brought it up. Not that I'd hold it against her so thought I'd try to ease the tension a bit.

"Pigs are still on the menu though. You know I love bacon," I smirked as I succeeded in getting her to smile.

"Well don't let Colin know that."

"He's seen me eat it. I do it right in front of him. Calls me an insensitive prick," I gave a chuckle as Snow then looked around the room.

"Wow. You really made a mess in here," she laughed, starting to pick up some of the empty booze bottles that had been knocked off my desk and throwing them in the trash. I shrugged. My office was already a mess in itself anyways.

"Your fault. I can't stand being tickled. So how about not doing that again?" I stood up as I finished my cigarette, stuffing it into a nearby ashtray.

"Hmph, I don't know if I can promise that. I think your disposition will be a lot better if you laugh a little more. How about we try out those feet next?" My body stiffened up, but I quickly tried to hide the fact that I just shit myself in fear. By the way she was grinning though I'm pretty sure she noticed my uneasiness.

"I'll bet your feet are even more ticklish than your stomach," she continued as I turned towards her and swelled up my chest with a slight scowl, hoping the intimidation factor would kick in.

"They're not. That's the one spot that I'm not ticklish if you can believe it," I tried to bluff my way out.

"I don't." She smirked back at me. Shit, she knew I was lying. Really how could I have expected her to believe that bullshit after she'd experienced firsthand how ticklish I was.

I eyed the only door in the room and took note that my large desk was still up against it so really there was no escape. I could at least try to put some distance between me and her though.

"It's true. It's not even worth it to try." More lies as I began to back away from her, but she just continued to pursue me with that mischievous smile I'd seen on her earlier.

"I'll be the judge of that. Just hold still and take off your shoes. It won't be that bad." In my desperation I forgot to watch where I was going. I toppled over a large stack of boxes as I reached out to the sides to catch myself and just ended up pulling a filing cabinet down on top of me.

It all happened so fast that I didn't even have time to yelp, and as the dust settled I realized that I was fucked.

The filing cabinet had me pinned against where the floor met the wall, but my legs had not cleared the stack of boxes and were still elevated above me. I felt like a fuckin' turtle stuck on it's back and no amount of flailing was going to get me out of this.

That filing cabinet had been stuffed to capacity and I couldn't get the right leverage to push it off of me. I knew I should've tossed out some of those old files.

"Hmmm, stuck are we?" My heart dropped into my stomach as Snow appeared over me with that evil grin; right by my feet. I had no other choice. I had to beg.

"Alright, you win, Snow. I admit it. My feet are ticklish as fuck. Please, don't," I realized my pleas were falling on deaf ears as she gently grabbed one foot and began unlacing the shoe that was on it.

"Oh shit...Snow...I'm begging you...," I babbled as she pulled my sock off down my hairy leg and left my bare toes wiggling in the air. She simply stared at my foot for a moment before grinning.

"My Bigby, what big feet you have," I knew she wanted me to finish that line from my Red Riding Hood story, and I figured if I didn't then this would be much worse for me. Time to put aside my pride some more.

"The better to...um...," Fuck, what good are big feet? "...to kick ass with?" She laughed at my response.

"Clever, but I was thinking more along the lines of...'the better for me to tickle'," and without another word she began running her sharp fingernails along the bottom of my foot. I was a lot more sensitive there than I remembered and was instantly screaming and squealing like a ticklish little pup.

"Naaahahahaahhaha! Staaahahahaahaahaaaap! Snow please! Pleeheeheeheeheeeease!" My foot thrashed like hell to get away from her, but amidst all the boxes I laid in I could hardly move my leg around.

My toes fought back valiantly trying to defend the rest of my foot as they curled and flexed, clamping down on her fingers when she tickled between them. It's just a shame that they were so damn ticklish themselves and really could've used some protecting of their own.

Eventually she got my ankle locked in the crook of her arm to keep my foot in place as she ruthlessly tickled every inch. I was going crazy.

"Shihihihiiit! Oh shit, staahaahaaaap!" Over my own obnoxious laughter I could hear Snow laughing along as well. It was actually nice to hear her enjoying herself, though I wish it was under different circumstances.

Normally I wouldn't mind her deriving some pleasure at my expense, but something other than tickling my damn feet would've been preferable.

"How about we get that other one out to play?" I panicked as I felt my other shoe starting to loosen with there being no way I could prevent it from being removed.

A moment later I noticed she didn't take off my sock this time and could see that she was just examining it the way it was. I was wearing a pair of sheer nylon dress socks and my whole foot could be seen right though the material.

Guess she didn't notice before with how hasty she'd been in getting my other foot bared.

"Wore your sexy socks for me today, huh?" She teased and was able to see me blush this time. It's actually the type of socks I normally wore.

When I became a man it took a long time for me to get used to wearing shoes on my feet and thick socks made it even worse. Crane constantly disciplined me for running around barefoot, calling it uncivilized, and he even put me in the Salem town square stocks a few times.

There I'd learned to appreciate the protection shoes brought me since the neighboring children would come tickle my bare feet until the sun went down. I'd come to like these nylon-type socks because it made it feel like I wasn't wearing anything at all. I had a feeling it was about to be my downfall though.

"I wasn't planning on showing them off," I muttered, wishing I could hide my foot from her sight as I watched her smile.

"Well I think they're cute. And I have a feeling that they might increase your sensitivity." Shit, I hope not. She started by tracing the edges around my foot with a single finger, making me giggle like crazy while my foot flinched back and forth. Goddammit, she was right.

This was bad. Really bad. That same finger then went on to slowly circle around each of the pads of my toes and I bit my lip, unsuccessfully trying to hold it all in.

She spent a couple more minutes teasing me like this until she finally took that first experimental scrape down the length of my sole with all fingers in clawed position.

With the nylon material there was no resistance whatsoever and it felt like a million volts of electricity were sent straight up my leg, forcing me to let out a shriek.

"Baaaahahahahahah!" She didn't stop there as her fingers continued gliding along the slick fabric covering my foot, and I was laughing so hard that I was already in tears. It tickled worse than anything I'd ever experienced before.

"Looks like it does make you more ticklish. I didn't even know if that was possible," she chuckled, now moving her other hand to tickle my bare foot as well.

I began bucking and thrashing hard to get free while she continued to explore my sensitive feet; scratching at my heels, tickling under my toes and digging into my arches. Even her tickling around my ankles and the tops of my feet still had me going.

"Hahahahaaahhhhwooooo! Arrr-Arrrooooooo! Nooo mohohohohore! I caahaahaaaaahhwooooooo!" I only howled in my human form when I lost control of myself.

I couldn't help but revert back to some of my wolf-like tendencies, and I could see through my teary eyes that Snow was laughing almost as hard as I was. She'd never heard me howl as a man before and I suppose it might look a little funny from her point of view.

She did let up a little, though by now my nerves were at their peak sensitivity so even if she had been using just one finger I'd still be going ballistic.

Thankfully it wasn't much longer after that from all my squirming that I was able to dislodge some of the boxes, and as they tumbled off the pile so did the lower half of my body. My feet were finally free from her evil tickling fingers.

I was gasping for air like I just ran a marathon while still lacking the strength to wiggle out from under the filing cabinet, but at least she didn't come after me again. She knew I'd had more than enough and didn't want to push her luck.

"I'm sorry, Bigby, there was just no way I could pass that up. You lying there all helpless and stuck...you did that to yourself," she was laughing as she began pulling away some of the remaining boxes to help dig me out.

With a loud grunt I grabbed hold of the filing cabinet and was able to shove it off of me; the weight of it making itself known as it slammed against the floor.

"Not one of my finer moments," I flushed a bit, strangely finding it hard not to smile.

I wanted to be mad, but for some fuckin' reason doing all that laughing had left me feeling euphoric. High, if you will.

After I had caught my breath my body went into another relaxed state like it had done after Snow had attacked me the first time and I'll be damned if I didn't say it felt good.

I wasn't sure if I wanted her to know that though. Might invite her to tickle me more in the future, and despite the after effects I still found that shit to be hard to take.

"Fuck, Snow, not even my worst enemies have tortured me that bad. What does that make you?" I was glaring at her as I pulled my other sock and shoes back on, but she could tell that it was in jest.

"I'd say it makes me someone who really cares. You're lucky to have a friend like me," she laughed again as she kicked aside some of the boxes and helped me up.

"Well that's up for interpretation," I smirked back with a brow raised, holding my arms crossed over my chest.

"Ok ok, how about I make it up to you? Come back to my apartment and I'll make you whatever you want to eat for dinner. How about a steak?" She smiled as she saw my ears perk up and I thought for a moment before looking back up at her slyly.

"With bacon?" She busted up laughing again.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want. Bacon on steak it is."

"Hmmm, I don't know. Are you sure this isn't just some ploy to get me to come to your apartment? I wouldn't be surprised if you had some secret torture chamber in there," I joked, but then sobered when she got a very serious look on her face.

"You're right. I do. You've seen right through my ploy. After I Rohypnol your steak dinner and get you all nice and tied up on my torture rack then I'm just going to tickle you and tickle you until my fingers fall off. You'll be mine forever and I'm never going to let you go," Snow said completely deadpan as she got closer to me and stared into my eyes.

Shit, I was mesmerized and it took a minute before I was able to say anything.

"...Re...Really?" I stuttered nervously and she immediately broke character.

"No! Not really, you idiot! What kind of person do you think I am?" She reached out and playfully tickled my sides until I squirmed out of reach.

"Hahaha, dammit, Snow! I thought you were serious for a minute," I laughed, running a hand through my hair as she put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"You sound disappointed, Sheriff," she teased and I ended up blushing a little, but quickly turned away as I pretended to be preoccupied with pulling my desk away from the door and putting it back in it's normal place.

"Hmph, you wish I was. I think you're the one who's disappointed," I winked at her, receiving another poke to the ribs as I went to open my office door. I held it wide as I gestured for her to move through before offering her my arm.

"Now how about that steak?" I grinned as she came over and took my arm with an equal sized smile.

"A steak with Roofies on the side coming up." We both laughed as we walked out and headed for her apartment. Though you can bet your ass I would be inspecting every inch of that steak. Just in case.

 **Took me awhile to write this one. My brain just hasn't been working that good. :p Poor Bigby. He really gets the hell tickled out of him in this one. XD**

 _ **Thanks for reading! If you liked it, leave a comment so I know to write more like this! If you've got time to read then surely you've got time to comment. :)**_


End file.
